Keep Breathing
by Kimi-A
Summary: Momentos de pura paixão, acabaram por um simples erro. Anos depois, o destino encarregase de os juntar. Terão o tempo e a distância sido fortes o suficiente para apagar o sentimento? Tão perto, mas tão intocável. Tão presente, mas tão distante...e apesar


**Keep Breathing...**

**This time, this place,**

_(Esta vez, este lugar,)_**  
Misused, mistakes.**

_(Mal usado, erros.)_**  
Too long, too late,**

_(Muito tempo, muito tarde,)_**  
Who was I to make you wait.**

_(Quem era eu para te fazer esperar.)_

O perfume exótico exalava das árvores tropicais distantes, inebriando o ar com aquela fragrância enfeitiçante. A pouca neblina tardia, que preenchia pequenos espaços do céu, era suficiente para conferir àquele santuário mágico, um espírito triste...tal como ela estava. O extenso areal branco, por onde caminhava, avivava na memória os momentos únicos que tinha desfrutado com ele...momentos para nunca esquecer...

Aquele lugar tão especial, marcado pelo pior erro...

_As gargalhadas propagavam-se naquela noite quente de Verão. Soprava uma leve brisa, que fazia esvoaçar, quase imperceptivelmente, os cabelos encaracolados dela, enquanto corria alegremente pela areia molhada, com ele atrás de si, sentindo as águas frias em contacto consigo de quando em vez. Exaustos, subiram até à parte seca do imenso areal, e deixaram-se cair, sentindo os minúsculos grãos de areia fina e macia a roçar nas suas peles. Subitamente as gargalhadas cessaram tão rapidamente, que chegou a ser assustador. Um silêncio cortante tinha-se instalado, e durante longos minutos em que nenhum dos dois se pronunciou, este implorava por ser cortado._

_-Isto parece um sonho Draco...e eu não quero que acabe. – Murmurou ela, enquanto via as estrelas brilhantes do céu._

_O loiro sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvi-la dizer estas palavras. Não era justo, e muito menos correcto, mas tinha de ser feito. Respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume doce de Hermione..._

_-Mas vai ter que acabar. Eu...eu vou-me embora... – Afirmou ele pesaroso num fio de voz, sem coragem suficiente para olha-la nos olhos._

_Hermione sentiu as batidas do coração falharem por momentos. Não podia ter ouvido bem. Quer dizer, depois de tudo o que já tinham passado? Não...não era possível. A respiração começou a ficar descompassada. Sentiu os olhos a marejarem, mas não podia...não podia chorar, não podia demonstrar fraqueza. Permaneceu calada...não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer..._

_O ambiente ficou ainda mais pesado com a ausência de palavras. Draco queria explicar...queria demonstrar-lhe que não era por vontade dele._

_-Ouve Hermione... – Parou por momentos, pensando que a morena iria retrucar, mas esta permaneceu calada e de olhos bem cerrados – Eu não tenho outra hipótese...fui obrigado! É tudo tão rápido! Eu só quero aproveitar a minha última noite contigo!_

_-Última noite? – Revoltou-se ela, levantando-se num ápice e caminhando para a beira-mar – Portanto vais-te embora amanhã! Estavas a pensar dizer-me quando? Amanhã de manhã por carta? Ou se calhar quando já não estivesses cá, não é?_

_-Já chega de sarcasmos! – Exclamou o loiro seguindo-a._

_-Aprendi contigo!_

_-Hermione, por favor...eu não queria, mas não tenho escolha!_

_-Claro que tens escolha!!! Tens escolha mas também tens medo...se não estavas disposto a lutar para quê tudo isto? Faltou-te a coragem quando mais era precisa..._

_-Hermione eu não tenho mesmo escolha...tu não podes compreender!_

_-Claro que não! Nem sequer tens coragem para me contar o que se passa... – Acusou ela amargamente._

_-Falta de coragem é coisa de que não me podes acusar...eu enfrentei todos para poder ficar contigo!_

_-E agora deitas tudo a perder! Não te percebo!_

_-Eu não te posso dizer porquê! Mas confia em mim! – Pediu o loiro pondo-se à frente de Hermione, olhando-a nos olhos._

_-Para onde vais? – Perguntou ela ríspida._

_-Não posso... – A voz falhou-lhe, e foi impedido de acabar a frase, ao ver o olhar cortante e gélido da rapariga, antes desta lhe virar as costas. – Desculpa... – Sussurrou aproximando-se, abraçando-a pelas costas._

_Hermione soltou-se com brusquidão – Vai-te embora! – Declarou ela num tom autoritário, porém cheio de mágoa – Se não vais estar comigo, também não me assombres...simplesmente...esquece a minha existência! – Finalizou começando a caminhar pesadamente junto ao mar onde a lua branca estava espelhada, enquanto os seus passos marcavam a fina areia._

_Draco olhava-a a afastar-se...tinha-a perdido por puro medo, perdido-a para sempre. Agora, estava demasiado distante..._

Hermione, sentada na areia macia, olhava apática para o mar distante que trazia as ondas tranquilas, rebentando à beira-mar, onde a espuma branca deixava o seu vestígio, perto das pequenas rochas, que se dispunham aqui e ali...o mesmo mar que tinha assistido a tudo. Que tinha presenciado os momentos mais felizes, que fora testemunha do fim...

Estava demasiado distante...como o sol reflectido nas águas transparentes. Tão perto, mas tão intocável. Tão presente, mas tão distante...

**Just one chance,**

_(Apenas uma chance,)_  
**Just one breath,**

_(Apenas uma respiração,)_**  
Just in case there's just one left.**

_(No caso de haver apenas mais uma.)_**  
'Cause you know,**

_(Porque tu sabes,)_**  
You know, you know...**

_(Tu sabes, tu sabes...)_

Queria poder voltar atrás no tempo...tomar decisões que, antes lhe pareciam absurdas, e agora faziam todo o sentido. O que já não fazia sentido era a vida...não sem ele...Não devia estar na praia, não devia estar naquele preciso lugar da praia. A testemunha do amor, a testemunha do medo. O medo...como ela odiava esse sentimento. Era sempre ele a barreira de tudo, sempre ele a impedi-la de ser feliz..._'Nós não temos que lutar pela felicidade, porque lutarmos, é obrigarmos a felicidade a prender-se a nós. A felicidade é um mero acaso do destino, e só a temos se ela nos for destinada...'_. Ressoava-lhe na cabeça como um eco, a cada minuto, a cada segundo. Como é que ele podia ter tanta razão numa frase tão absurda? Sempre dissera que só era feliz quem queria, e ele veio comprovar-lhe o contrário. Por muito que tivesse lutado, agora já não o tinha...se o destino assim queria, então era assim que iria ser, independentemente de qualquer esforço.

Deitou-se, e olhou fixamente para o céu. As pequenas nuvens que antes assombravam aquele magnífico paraíso, começavam a desaparecer lentamente, mostrando um espectáculo de cores pintado no céu. O sol, antes escondido, começava o seu ritual de todos os dias, descendo muito lentamente em direcção à linha do mar, enquanto conferia os tons vermelhos e laranjas aos céus, que se reflectiam na água espelhada.

Nem um dos fenómenos mais belos da natureza despertava em Hermione qualquer sentimento que fosse. Já não se sentia abandonada, já não se sentia triste, já não se sentia magoada. Simplesmente já não sentia. Era preenchida apenas pelo vazio que ele tinha deixado ao ir-se embora, e levar juntamente o sentido da sua vida.

Começou a passear as mãos pela areia, enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo num ponto infinito, com os pensamentos perdidos algures quando tinha sido feliz...quando ainda o tinha consigo...

Arrastava ambas as mãos pela areia a seu lado, formando buracos. No fundo a areia era fria...na superfície era quente. Aquecida pelo sol, contrastava com a do fundo, à qual os, agora fracos, raios solares, não atingiam. Continuava a arrastar as mãos, sem realmente dar importância, até que algo a arranhou. Subitamente parou, e voltou a arrastar apenas a mão direita., voltando a sentir alguma coisa. Mais uma vez arrastou, e desta vez segurou o objecto. Um arrepio repentino apoderou-se dela, mesmo antes de ver o objecto. Instintivamente fechou os olhos...trouxe-o para si, mas por alguma razão tinha medo de ver o que era. Parecia um anel...sim...Durante algum tempo, ficou apenas sentada na areia a saborear a leve brisa, com os olhos fortemente fechados, enquanto segurava firmemente o que parecia ser o tal anel. A textura do anel, aquela situação...de olhos fechados, lembranças soltas apoderavam-se da sua mente, mas nenhuma fazia sentido. Inspirando profundamente, e com o objecto entre as suas mãos bem fechadas, ela foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, e afastando as mãos para poder ver o anel. Sufoco...foi o que sentiu ao vê-lo. Paragem respiratória ao voltar a ver o que a tinha feito tão feliz...como era possível voltar a encontrar aquilo? Era praticamente impossível...Daí o medo...daí as lembranças ao simples toque...era instintivo demais para passar em branco.

_Hermione andava rapidamente pela já tão familiar praia, à procura dele...sempre ele, todos os dias à sua espera. E lá estava ele...no mesmo local, com a mesma expressão serena, a olhar para o mesmo mar que os acompanhava naquela loucura todos os dias._

_-Até que enfim! – Exclamou Draco sem se virar, quando ela se aproximava._

_Abruptamente a rapariga parou de andar – Como sabias que estava aqui alguém se eu não fiz barulho nenhum? E como podias saber que era eu? – Questionou atónita sentando-se ao pé dele._

_-O teu perfume... – Murmurou ele antes de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado._

_-Draco Malfoy! Que sorrisinho é esse? – Indagou a morena quando se separaram, ao ver o sorriso atrevido do loiro._

_-Nada! Vamos fazer um jogo!_

_-Jogo?! – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha – Tu estás bem?_

_Draco não respondeu. Simplesmente ajoelhou-se na areia e alisou o que estava à sua frente, escrevendo 'Hermione'. – Agora tu escreves o meu à tua frente! – E vendo que a rapariga permanece no mesmo lugar, continuando a olhar confusa para o loiro, volta a incentiva-la – Vá lá Hermione! Já vais perceber! Mas escreve aí o meu nome._

_Sem entender nada das atitudes de Draco, Hermione resolveu fazer o que ele pedia sem contestar. Começou a deslizar o dedo indicador pela fina areia, onde marcava as letras de nome dele. Ao chegar à última letra, algo a trava. Ao perceber, Draco sorri mais uma vez daquela forma tão característica dele. Curiosa, a rapariga tira da areia o que a tinha travado, e vê que é algo embrulhado numa fina rede dourada._

_-O que é isto Draco? _

_-Não sei...acho que vais ter que abrir!_

_Hermione olha curiosa, e começa a desembrulhar a fina rede – OH! – Solta uma exclamação de pura surpresa, enquanto arregala os olhos, e abre ligeiramente a boca com o espanto._

_-Então...? – Pergunta Draco ansioso, passados uns segundos de silêncio, assustado com a falta de palavra da morena._

_-O...o que te...deu? Para...para que é...é isto? – Gaguejou ela sem tirar os olhos do que segurava entre mãos._

_-Simplesmente queria fazer-te uma surpresa! – Exclamou o loiro analisando a expressão de Hermione._

_-E o que estás a pensar fazer com isso? – Questiona astuta, pondo-o à prova._

_-O óbvio! – Responde rapidamente Draco levantando-se, puxando a morena consigo._

_Puseram-se os dois em pé, frente a frente, e Draco pegou num dos objectos reluzentes que estava sobre a rede fina. Revela assim um anel prateado muito fino, e bastante simples, apenas com duas letras gravadas: 'DH'. Segura firmemente a mão esquerda de Hermione, e olhando-a nos olhos, põe lentamente o anel no seu dedo anelar._

_-Agora tu... – Diz ele para uma Hermione sem reacção._

_Como que hipnotizada, ela pega na outra aliança, igual a anterior, que tinha permanecido na rede dourada, e repete o que Draco tinha feito momentos antes._

_-Isto – Começa Draco, quando ela acaba – é só para veres que não precisamos de padre, de papel assinado, ou de porcaria nenhuma...agora não estamos casados, mas sim unidos...não pelo anel, mais sim pelo gesto. Com o mar como testemunha de tudo. – Completa ele, com o olhar cinza tempestade, preso ao dela cor de mel. Um olhar que dizia o que as palavras não conseguiam exprimir. Um olhar que continha todo o sentimento...um olhar que fazia a respiração parar..._

Não era possível que encontrasse aquele anel...era dele! Ele tinha largado o anel. O seu estava embrulhado na fina rede dourada, guardado na caixa que ele lhe dera...a caixa que tinha todas as provas do que tinham vivido...Aquilo era demais. Desfez-se em lágrimas que pensava já não ter...Tinha deixado de acreditar na luta pela felicidade, deixando-se apenas levar pelo destino. Mas o que era aquilo...uma partida do destino?...Um sinal do destino?

-O destino não é nada! – Murmurou para si mesma, deixando o anel sobre a areia, correndo até ao mar, desaparecendo no mergulho que dera por entre as ondas quase inexistentes.

**That I love you,**

_(Que eu te amo,)_**  
I have loved you all along...**

_(Sempre te amei...)_**  
And I miss you,**

_(E eu sinto a tua falta,)_**  
Been far away for far too long...**

_(Estive longe por muito tempo...)_**  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me,**

_(Continuo a sonhar que estarás comigo,)_**  
And you'll never go...**

_(E tu nunca estarás...)_**  
Stop breathing if**

_(Pararei de respirar)_**  
I don't see you anymore...**

_(Se não te vir nunca mais...)_**  
**

A visão lá de cima era arrebatadora! Um panorama perfeito daquele lugar paradisíaco. O sol começava a dar os primeiros sinais de que se iria pôr em breve, quando conferiu os primeiros tons alaranjados, ainda leves, ao céu, agora desprovido de qualquer nuvem. Sentado numa pedra do penhasco alto, mas não muito inclinado, Draco perdia-se em lembranças. Amava-a, e desejava tê-la de novo consigo...mas era algo já impensável. Não depois do que a tinha feito passar.

Com os cabelos loiros platinados a caírem elegantemente, e as íris cinzentas presas ao mar que se estendia diante dele, Draco saboreava a leve brisa, enquanto a camisa branca, com os primeiros botões desabotoados, esvoaçava ligeiramente, colando-se ao corpo bem definido dele.

Queria encontrá-la...tinha voltado exactamente por isso. Mas o medo, o pavor de uma simples rejeição, consumia-o...tal como a culpa por a ter deixado. Era simplesmente a paixão arrebatadora que sentia por ela...desde sempre. A paixão que tentou esconder com falso ódio...inutilmente.

_A pequena sala estava praticamente mergulhada na escuridão, à excepção da única vela lá presente, que iluminava apenas uma pequena parte. Draco, de pé e já com a mão na maçaneta dourada e trabalhada, da porta de madeira encerada, tremia de raiva._

_-Não te atrevas a dar nem mais um passo! Esta história ainda pode acabar muito mal. Mais um passo que seja e a tua queridinha estará morta! – Vociferou uma voz imponente e grave, propagando-se na pequena sala, assustando o outro homem, um criado, que também estava presente._

_-Não estás em posição de fazer ameaças Lucius! – Exclamou Draco com um brilho doentio nos olhos, e um sorriso irónico estampado no rosto, enfatizando a última palavra._

_-Não me chamas assim! Eu sou teu PAI! – Berrou Lucius Malfoy descontrolado, deixando-se iluminar pela fraca luz da vela, revelando um rosto velho e pálido, consumido pelos anos._

_Draco soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica – PAI! E AGORA É QUE TE LEMBRAS DISSO! TU NÃO ÉS PAI...UM PAI APOIA! TU CRITICAS, MALTRATAS E CHANTAGEIAS! EU VOU-ME EMBORA E AVISO-TE JÁ...NÃO TE ATREVAS A PROCURAR-ME A MIM, E MUITO MENOS A ELA! SENÃO... – Parou por momentos analisando bem a expressão de Lucius – Azkaban espera por ti! – Exclamou revelando mais uma vez o característico sorriso irónico, saindo triunfante._

_Ainda conseguiu ouvir o rugido do pai, e um baque forte no chão de mármore, quando o criado disse: - Não podemos fazer nada, ele está apaixonado._

Apaixonado...nunca pensou que fosse apanhado por esse sentimento. Levantou-se pesaroso da pedra rugosa onde estava sentado, e começou a descer o penhasco pela lateral direita. Era escorregadio em certas partes, mas como não era muito inclinado, não havia perigo. Algumas ervas brotavam aqui e acolá, dando um pouco de cor ao solo pedregoso homogéneo. Chegado finalmente ao areal, Draco caminha solitário por entre as poucas rochas que se dispunham naquele paraíso.

Absorto em pensamentos, o loiro observa vagamente o que se passa à sua volta, detendo o olhar um determinado ponto. Andando cuidadosamente até a um homem já de certa idade, ao chegar a ele, pronuncia rápidas palavras, e tirando dinheiro do bolso, pega no cavalo que o homem tinha, montando-o. Simplesmente não conseguiu resistir...cavalos eram a sua obsessão desde sempre. Não àquele, exactamente o seu preferido. Sim, Draco era um entendedor de cavalos. Um Andaluz de pelagem castanha, com a crina e a cauda pretas. Era de porte nobre, e muito bonito. Draco, montado com grande elegância, passeava pelo areal, respirando aquele ar puro, enquanto os cascos marcavam as passadas do cavalo.

Aquele lugar trazia as melhores recordações...mas tão dolorosas. O facto de a desejar mais que tudo, e saber que não a podia voltar a ter, estava a deixá-lo completamente louco. Sem rumo, o loiro continuou simplesmente a andar na praia a cavalo, até que parou, desmontando num certo lugar que tão bem conhecia, deixando o animal ao pé de si, sentando-se na areia, enquanto observava o mar, sem qualquer objectivo. Não a iria procurar...se tivessem que ficar juntos, o destino encarregar-se-ia disso.

**  
On my knees, I'll ask,**

_(De joelhos pedirei,)_**  
Last chance for one last dance...**

_(Uma ultima chance, para uma última dança...)_**  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

_(Porque contigo, eu enfrentaria,)_**  
All of hell to hold your hand...**

_(Todo o Inferno, para segurar a tua mão...)_

Sentia a água gelada em volta de si, enquanto esta arrepiava cada partícula do seu corpo. Sentia-se completamente vazia, já não tinha qualquer tipo de esperança. Durante dois anos viveu sobressaltada. Esperava que a qualquer momento ele pudesse voltar. Mas enganara-se...nada tinha acontecido, nem o mais ínfimo sinal. Não seria agora que voltaria. Não depois de dois anos sem dar noticias, comportando-se como se estivesse morto. Hermione estava completamente sem rumo...afinal, porque ainda estava viva? Já não tinha os pais, os amigos...a guerra acabara com tudo. O único consolo era ele. Com Draco tinha um papel na vida: amar. Agora?...Agora era simplesmente um ser que vagueava por aí sem objectivo nenhum. Já tinha decidido acabar com a tortura, e nada a faria mudar de ideia...

_-Promete-me...promete-me que aconteça o que acontecer nunca vais desistir de mim, porque eu também não vou desistir de ti! Não vamos desistir de nós... – Pedia Draco de mãos firmemente seguras às de Hermione._

_Naquela noite fria de Janeiro, estavam os dois no meio do mar sob o luar brilhante, com as ondas a embaterem contra si..._

_-Prometo...mas tu também tens que prometer. – Afirmou Hermione perdendo-se na tempestade que transmitiam os olhos dele._

_-Prometo...eu amo-te! – E dito isto puxou-a para si, envolvendo-a com um beijo quente. _

_Apesar da temperatura de gelo cortante à volta deles, ambos se sentiam em chamas ao simples toque...ficaram assim por muito tempo, esquecendo por completo o mundo que os rodeava...como acontecia sempre que um simples olhar deles se cruzava._

-Apesar de tudo, continuo a amar-te Draco... – Murmurou sozinha no meio do mar – Mas já não vale de nada...tu próprio quebraste a promessa, nada afecta se eu a quebrar...

A visão embaciou, e com uma lágrima fria que corria livre pela face da morena, ela deixava-se afundar lentamente. Submergida, a pouco e pouco, os pulmões começavam a implorar por oxigénio...mas não iria ceder, já não valia a pena. Os sentidos foram-se tornando cada vez mais fracos, até que desapareceram de vez...O mesmo mar que presenciara tudo, que fora testemunha do fim deles, seria também testemunha do seu fim...do fim de Hermione Granger...

**  
I'd give it all,**

_(Daria tudo,)_**  
I'd give for us,**

_(Daria por nós),_**  
Give anything but I won't give up...**

_(Daria qualquer coisa, mas não desistiria...)_**  
'Cause you know,**

_(Porque tu sabes,)_**  
You know, you know...**

_(Tu sabes, tu sabes...)_

Apoiando as mãos pálidas na areia fina e macia, Draco observava o mar, e fixava as íris cinza tempestade num corpo em movimento no meio do mesmo, que não conseguia identificar, e nem se esforçava para tal. Tranquilo e sereno, a sua atenção foi despertada quando a mão colidiu com algo na areia. E ali estava o seu anel. Sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo acabaria por encontrá-lo, só nunca pensou que fosse tão cedo...intacto, tal como o tinha...enterrado?! Então como estava assim...solto na areia?

_Hermione não o tinha compreendido, nunca o iria perdoar...de rastos, Draco via a morena afastar-se cada vez mais..._

_-Agora vais estar distante...demasiado distante... – Murmurou para si num tom de voz amargurado._

_Sentia as lágrimas frias traçarem caminho livre pela sua face pálida, acabando por cair directamente sobre a areia._

_Não a queria deixar ir...sobretudo não queria ir embora. Mas não podia. Não conseguia reagir. Como se cordas invisíveis o estivessem a prender, estava incapacitado de fazer qualquer movimento. Paralisado pela dor, pela mágoa, ficou apenas a olhar para um espaço no vazio, que antes tinha sido preenchido por ela. Sempre ela..._

_Depois de algum tempo sem reacção, Draco não podia continuar ali. Tirando a aliança do dedo, fez um buraco na areia, e enterrou-a... – Um dia, ainda te hei-de voltar a ver Hermione...e nesse dia, a aliança estará no meu dedo outra vez..._

Alguém tinha encontrado a sua aliança...Sem pensar duas vezes, voltou a pô-la no dedo anelar da mão esquerda... – Será que é hoje que te volto a ver...?

Libertando a mente de qualquer pensamento voltou a olhar para o mar...para o corpo em movimento. Mas o movimento já era pouco...quase paralisado, o vulto foi-se afundando, desaparecendo por completo.

Sem qualquer tipo de preparação, Draco corre, e atira-se ao mar, nadando até ao local onde antes havia alguém. Sentiu a água fria em contacto com a sua pele, e mais lembranças lhe assombraram o pensamento...Voltar a estar no meio daquele mar era compensador, mas doloroso...o mar deles! Mergulhou, e por entre aquela transparência, apenas procurou pelo mais ínfimo sinal de movimento...**  
**

**  
That I love you,**

_(Que eu te amo,)_**  
I have loved you all along...**

_(Sempre te amei...)_**  
And I miss you,**

_(E eu sinto a tua falta,)_**  
Been far away for far too long...**

_(Estive longe por muito tempo...)_**  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me,**

_(Continuo a sonhar que estarás comigo,)_**  
And you'll never go...**

_(E tu nunca estarás...)_**  
Stop breathing if**

_(Pararei de respirar)_**  
I don't see you anymore...**

_(Se não te vir nunca mais...)_**  
**

Debatendo-se com algumas ondas, porém fortes, que passavam, Draco fazia um enorme esforço para manter os olhos abertos em água, e continuar à procura de um mísero sinal que fosse. Tinha a certeza de ter visto alguém a desaparecer no meio das águas. Esbracejava, esperneava, virava-se para todos os lados e nenhum sinal de qualquer outro ser vivo...

Quase a desistir, Draco vê-a. Quase como um anjo, de pele já muito branca, com o leve vestido de padrões florais e os cabelos encaracolados a ondularem ao sabor da corrente marítima, tapando-lhe a face. Draco foi assim impedido de ver quem era. Esquecendo esse facto, mergulhou mais fundo para a ir buscar, e voltando a superfície com a rapariga, foi obrigado a nadar rápido, para que chegassem a tempo de a salvar. Ainda não estava morta...Draco conseguia sentir as batidas do coração dela sobre o seu peito, e de alguma forma, aquele acto causava-lhe arrepios até à ponta do seu último cabelo.

Exausto e ofegante, Draco sai da água trazendo a rapariga consigo, e caem os dois na areia: ela inconsciente, ele completamente de rastos. Recuperando algum fôlego, debruça-se sobre a rapariga deitada, enquanto os fios de cabelos loiros teimavam em dificultar-lhe a visão por cima dos olhos. Lentamente afasta-lhe as madeixas encaracoladas para ver a face daquele anjo. Paragem respiratória...falha de batimento cardíaco. O chão simplesmente desapareceu, não tinha onde se apoiar. Desamparado, era como se sentia.

Olhar para Hermione, ali à sua frente, tão frágil, e saber que era o responsável por tudo. O nó da garganta dificultava cada vez mais a respiração. A tremer, pousou a mão sobre o peito dela...batidas fracas...Draco sentia-se agora prestes a desfalecer. Como se o mundo desabasse em cima dele, sentia-se completamente perdido. Respiração boca-a-boca. Era a única hipótese, era a única solução possível. Reunindo forças quase que inexistentes, debruça-se ainda mais sobre Hermione, e ao mínimo contacto entre os lábios, estremece por completo. Fazendo grande esforço por esquecer os sentimentos, Draco faz a respiração boca-a-boca de uma forma inventada na altura, durante alguns minutos. Começava verdadeiramente a desesperar, até que sente um movimento subtil da mão esquerda dela, que segurava firmemente. Muito lentamente, ela vai abrindo os olhos. Primeiramente, visão desfocada...piscou várias vezes para tentar focar e conseguir ver onde estava, o que tinha acontecido. Voltou a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, e abrindo-os, lá estava ele...Fixando como sempre o cinza tempestade no castanho mel...

**  
So far away...**

_(Tão longe...)_**  
Been far away for far too long...**

_(Estive tão longe por tanto tempo...)_**  
So far away...**

_(Tão longe...)_**  
Been far away for far too long...**

_(Estive tão longe por tanto tempo...)_**  
But you know, you know, you know...**

_(Mas tu sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes...)_**  
**

Estava a ver mal...só podia estar a ver mal. Ainda estava sob os efeitos. Como que não acreditando no que via, levou as costas das mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os freneticamente.

-Sim Hermione...sou eu... – Afirmou Draco no seu tom convicto, mas muito calmo.

-Mas...mas...eu...quer dizer tu... – Hermione gaguejava, e começava a chegar-se para trás, como uma reacção de medo.

-Eu não te faço mal Hermione...tu conheces-me! – Exclamou o loiro estranhando a atitude.

-Não, eu não te conheço e nunca conheci! Foste uma ilusão, e agora vai-te embora. Draco desaparece...porque insistes em assombrar-me mesmo quando estás longe? – Indaga ela já á beira das lágrimas.

-Hermione tu agora estás fraca, depois falamos melhor...agora deixa-me levar-te a casa, tens que descansar.

-Larga-me! – Vociferou a morena ao simples toque, levantando-se e sentindo uma forte tontura, voltando a cair – Eu sei cuidar de mim sozinha.

-Nota-se! – Exclamou irónico – Mas agora estás fraca e não consegues! Portanto ou me deixas levar-te a casa, ou ficas aqui na praia, mas deitada e quietinha, ou então eu amarro-te! Mas não saio de perto de ti enquanto não esclarecermos as coisas e enquanto não me explicares que idiotice foi aquela de te aventurares em alto mar e deixares-te afogar! – Discursou Draco, e sem ao menos dar hipótese à rapariga de responder, pega nela e volta a deitá-la na areia macia, ficando sentado ao lado dela.

-Tu não tens o direito de fazer isto...

-Isto o que? – Interroga o Malfoy.

-Entrares e saíres da minha vida quando queres e bem te apetece... – Murmura num tom de voz, que transmitia mágoa em todos os sentidos.

-Hermione agora não, por favor... – Implora um Draco já cansado – Já te disse, estás fraca, não deves fazer esforços agora...depois nós falamos.

-Estás a fugir...como sempre. A cobardia sempre foi um ponto em alta na tua personalidade não é? – Alfinetou, com as costas voltadas para ele, ainda que deitada.

-Tudo bem! Queres falar, então falamos! – Draco revoltou-se e berrou de tal maneira que Hermione estremeceu por completo – E vais começar por me explicar o que raio te passou pela cabeça para fazeres tamanha asneira! Diz-me...porque santo foste pôr a tua vida em risco?

-Tu já não tens nada a ver com o que eu faço! – Afirmou de forma lenta, mas que transparecia o ódio que continha dentro de si.

-Se tivermos em conta que eu te salvei a vida, tenho tudo a ver com isso!

-Ninguém te pediu que me salvasses! – Berrou à beira da histeria, virando-se e finalmente encarando-o.

Um simples olhar que transmitia todo e qualquer tipo de sentimento, guardado durante dois anos, esperando por um único momento. Este mesmo momento. O momento em que os olhares se cruzam, e tudo o resto é indiferente. Pára o tempo, o espaço desaparece, existem apenas eles dois e nada mais.

-Por favor... – Pede Draco – Conta-me porque fizeste isto...o que fizeste?

-Queres que eu te conte?! – Revoltou-se sentando-se e levando a mão à cabeça após mais uma tontura – Eu conto-te! Mas depois desaparece da minha vida!

-Sim... – Consentiu o loiro após alguns minutos de silêncio cortante.

_Escondida no meio dos rochedos, sentada num deles, Hermione observava o vaivém do mar, enquanto as ondas batiam enfurecidamente nas rochas, naquela estranha manhã de verão, caracterizada pelo intenso nevoeiro que cobria o céu, e era reflectido nas aguas. Tinha um frasco que continha um líquido esverdeado transparente, segurando-o firme, com as mãos trémulas._

_Abrindo-o vagarosamente, deixou a tampa cair, vendo-a flutuar no mar. Começava a não ter certezas de nada. Certo? Errado?...Já não sabia, mas tinha decidido ir com aquilo até ao fim. A tremer como varas verdes, começou a levar o frasco até à boca, hesitando inúmeras vezes. 'E se ele volta? E se ele realmente não teve culpa?', 'É óbvio que tem culpa, senão ter-te-ia explicado porque se ia embora, teria feito alguma coisa para ficar e não teria passado dois anos sem dar um único sinal de vida que fosse'. Travava uma luta interior, por um lado achava o melhor, por outro apenas uma fuga aos problemas, coisa que ela sempre abominara._

_Num surto de falta de consciência, levou o frasco à boca, e deu um gole, sentindo o sabor ácido e amargo daquele veneno que existia há milhões de anos. Sentindo-se zonza e fraca, deixou o frasco com o resto do veneno cair. Estilhaçando-se nas rochas, era uma vez frasco, era uma vez veneno. Dezenas de pedaços de vidro espalhados por todo o lado, um deles sob o tornozelo de Hermione, onde já havia feito um corte, que deixava o sangue vermelho vivo mostrar-se em contraste com a pele branca dela. _

_Ficou ali sentada, apenas a observar o contraste perfeito entre o vermelho vivo e o quase branco, enquanto as nevoeiro começava a enfraquecer aos poucos e poucos, deixando um sol ainda fraco, reflectir nos pequenos pedaços de vidro espalhados, fazendo com que parecessem apenas pedras preciosas._

**  
I wanted,**

_(Eu queria,)_**  
I wanted you to stay...**

_(Eu queria que tu ficasses...)_**  
'Cause I needed,**

_(Porque eu precisava,)_**  
I need to hear you say...**

_(Eu preciso de te ouvir dizer...)_**  
'That I love you**

_('Que eu te amo)_**  
I have loved you all along...'**

_(Eu sempre te amei...')_**  
And I forgive you,**

_(E eu perdoo-te,)_**  
For being away for far too long**

_(Por teres estado longe tanto tempo...)_**  
**

Draco olhava para Hermione completamente atónito. O choque de uma atitude tão irracional por parte dela fora muito grande... – Esse veneno é fatal!

-Eu sei que é fatal! Eu sei perfeitamente o que faço...mas não tomei todo, por isso o efeito primário deixa de ser válido, e tenho apenas tonturas, dores de cabeça e outros efeitos secundários durante vinte e quatro horas. – Explica ela indiferente – E agora que já sabes tudo vai-te embora, tal como tu próprio concordaste! Desaparece e nunca, mas nunca mais voltes a aparecer-me a frente.

-Desta vez se não tivesse aparecido estavas morta! E ainda não me explicaste tudo, por isso não vou embora! O que é que a historia do afogamento tem a ver com isto?

-Draco usa o cérebro por favor, e assim poupas-me tempo e latim... – Comenta Hermione sarcástica – Se eu tomei o veneno, por algum motivo foi...se não o consegui tomar todo, arranjava outra alternativa. E agora fim de história, vai-te simplesmente EMBORA! – Berrou ela cerrando os punhos.

-Falta só uma coisa... – Concluiu o loiro – Porquê?...Porquê tudo isto?

-Isso já não te diz respeito... – Afirmou seca, virando-se novamente de costas para ele, pois as lágrimas ameaçavam voltar.

-Por favor! Diz-me porquê...e se no fim ainda quiseres, eu vou-me embora...para sempre!

-Não vou teimar contigo...não vale a pena. Queres saber porque é que eu quis pôr fim à minha vida?! É muito simples...não tinha nada, ninguém que me prendesse cá. Perdi família e amigos na guerra, e a única pessoa pela qual eu vivia simplesmente abandonou-me sem uma mísera explicação! Aquela pessoa que eu amava mais que tudo, por quem eu era capaz de dar a vida, simplesmente virou costas e deixou-me desamparada. Durante dois anos vivi com esperanças que essa pessoa reaparecesse, e me explicasse o que tinha acontecido, qualquer sinal de vida que fosse, e isso não aconteceu. Tu simplesmente desapareceste sem deixar rasto, e deixaste-me completamente perdida!

Hermione agora olhava directamente para ele, com as lágrimas a traçarem rumo pela sua face, que corriam sem parar. – Agora já sabes o que querias saber Draco...por favor vai-te embora. Já me fizeste sofrer que chegue, eu já não aguento mais.

Ele não conseguia responder...porque sabia perfeitamente que a razão estava do lado dela – Eu vou-me embora, mas primeiro deixo-te em casa que não estás em condições de ficares aqui sozinha...sem discussão! – Apressou-se a dizer perante o olhar atónito dela – Não quero que faças mais nenhum disparate por um erro que fui eu que cometi.

-Tudo bem, mas depois não me faças mais mal do que já fizeste. Sabes o que tens a fazer...

-Eu desapareço da tua vida, se é isso que queres, mas uma coisa tens que saber antes de tomares qualquer decisão. Nem por um único segundo que fosse, eu deixei de te amar, de pensar em ti...

Falha de batimento cardíaco...simplesmente não podia ceder com simples palavras – Vamos embora... – Pediu com um tom de voz que deixava ver a mágoa e dor contidas nela.

**  
So keep breathing**

_(Por isso continua a respirar,)_**  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore...**

_(Porque eu nunca mais te vou deixar...)_**  
Believe it,**

_(Acredita...)_**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go...**

_(Segura-te a mim, e nunca me deixes...)_

Hermione apoiou-se em Draco, e ambos foram subindo o extenso areal, até chegarem ao cavalo – É melhor ires montada, assim não te cansas...ainda estás muito fraca.

Ela apenas consentiu, já não conseguia falar. Sentia-se permanentemente a sufocar, mas naquele momento não tinha palavras que descrevessem o que estava a sentir. A falta de oxigénio constante, de cada vez que simplesmente olhava para ele.

Ao seu lado, Draco caminhava, encaminhando o cavalo Andaluz pelas areias brancas e finas, até que Hermione se pronuncia, ainda que num murmúrio.

-A aliança... – Constata ao observar o anel na mão do loiro.

-Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que voltaria a usar a aliança, e que seria nesse dia que te voltaria a ver, e parece que aconteceu mesmo.

A rapariga continuou calada, até que deu um leve gemido ao sentir uma tontura bastante forte, desequilibrando-se e caindo do cavalo.

Caiu exactamente para o lado esquerdo. Exactamente o lado em que Draco encaminhava o cavalo. Exactamente a tempo de Draco largar o cavalo, e amparar-lhe uma queda que podia ter sido feia. Mais uma vez olhares cruzados, desta vez de rostos próximos demais. Os lábios a uma distância perigosa, mas havia lá o impedimento de tudo. O sentimento de culpa por Draco, a dificuldade de perdão por Hermione.

-Nós não temos que lutar pela felicidade, porque lutarmos, é obrigarmos a felicidade a prender-se a nós. A felicidade é um mero acaso do destino, e só a temos se ela nos for destinada... – Citou Draco uma vez mais, fixando o olhar intimidante ao dela – Não foste tu própria que disseste que concordavas com esta frase desde que me conhecias?

-Sim, mas...

-Então diz-me, que prova mais precisas para que compreendas que a felicidade está a chamar por nós, e estamos precisamente prestes a negá-la? – Interrompeu Draco, impedindo-a de acabar a frase.

-Não é isso, é que...

-O que aconteceu hoje foi mais do que uma prova do destino...o que é preciso acontecer para que acredites? Eu fui obrigado a fazer o que fiz...sim, devia ter lutado mais, sim, devia ter-me imposto, mas não o fiz. Não o fiz, e cometi o pior erro da minha vida, o que me arrependo mais nesta minha existência. Diz-me por favor...o que é preciso mais para que percebas? O que é que tu queres?

-Quero-te a ti!

Não foi preciso mais nada. Esquecer tudo, esquecer todos, consciência simplesmente ausente, alvos de actos irracionais e impensados. Em menos de milésimos de segundos, Draco já a tinha puxado para si, colando os seus lábios aos dela. Uma sensação perdida há anos, voltava a ser recuperada. Ao simples toque, um contraste do quente com o frio, fazendo uma corrente eléctrica percorre-los por completo. Abrindo passagem para uma sensual dança de línguas, aquele beijo continha todos os sentimentos guardados, cicatrizava todas as feridas que tinham sido deixadas em aberto, simplesmente à espera do outro. Demonstrava o amor, curava a dor e a magoa, fazia com que uma nova era começasse. Naquele momento agarravam-se ao presente com todas as forças que tinham, esquecendo o passado, e não vivendo o futuro por antecipação. Tinham voltado a respirar, e haviam de continuar...agora um podia dizer ao outro sem qualquer remorso, _keep breathing..._

**So keep breathing**

_(Por isso continua a respirar,)_**  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore...**

_(Porque eu nunca mais te vou deixar...)_**  
Believe it,**

_(Acredita...)_**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go...**

_(Segura-te a mim, e nunca me deixes...)_

**N/A:** Alo alo pessoal! Bom, esta é a minha primeira songfic, mas eu adorei escrevê-la, e amava saber o que vocês acharam...por isso se puderem, deixem uma review ) Obrigada, e espero realmente que gostem. A música utilizada foi Far Away, do Nickelback, muito linda por sinal. Recomendo )

_Peace_


End file.
